The present invention relates to a lighted swimming pool platform assembly which may be easily positioned on the bottom of an above ground swimming pool allowing small children to stand thereon with their heads above the surface of the water. The device includes a platform having swimming pool lights attached thereto supported by a lightweight, hollow unitary frame having a plurality of apertures on its exterior surface. Accordingly, when the device is placed in water, it quickly sinks to the swimming pool bottom surface eliminating the need for support legs or attachment means.